


What Do You Fear?

by Sunshine_Whiskey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Fear, How Do I Tag, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Whiskey/pseuds/Sunshine_Whiskey
Comments: 2





	What Do You Fear?

"What do you fear?"

"I fear the day I am no longer needed...when others realize how useless I am in the grand scheme of things."

A smile graced the other's features, a smile that showed an understanding, a kind of fallen grace laced through the action. "Then you should know that no one thinks that."

"Oh, sweetheart..."

Innocent, naive, optimist...


End file.
